one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night at Flumpty's
"I can't thank Scott Cawthon enough, for making Five Nights At Freddy's, for being such an inspiration to me, to pursue making original things......but I had to make this unoriginal thing first." ''- Jonochrome'' One Night at Flumpty's is a point-and-click FNaF fan-game made by Jonochrome. It is the first game in the series. Story You, the player, have been kidnapped by Flumpty Bumpty. Because Flumpty needs a friend, he plays a "survival hide-and-seek game" with him and his friends. If you get a jumpscare, you lose the friendship game and die. But if you survive and make it to 6 AM, you become best friends with Flumpty. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's, as the player is situated in a single room they cannot move from, are in control of two electrically powered doors and lights placed just outside the doors, and must keep an eye the characters' movements with a monitor and several cameras stationed around the building. The player must stop the characters from entering their room and killing them by closing the doors. However, the doors only have a limited supply of power, so the player must be strategic in how and when they use them. When the door-using ones (Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam and the Redman) enter your place they disable the light buttons, but you can still use the doors. After that you will get jumpscared seconds later. A Gameplay video of One Night at Flumpty's (link: https://youtu.be/E8TpkssfQN8): Updates Current version: 1.8 Jan. 29, 2015: "I've updated the game a couple of times now in hopes that I've reduced the lag some people are experiencing." Feb. 1, 2015: "I finally went in and added a few Easter Eggs to the game's "office" and have fixed all the glitches I'm aware of." ''- GameJolt'' Trivia * One Night at Flumpty's differs from Five Nights at Freddy's in several ways: ** There is only a single night to play in ONaF, so the game becomes harder as the night progresses rather than as the week progresses. ** ONaF deliberately neglects to tell you about any of the game's mechanics so you have to figure it out on your own. FNaF tells you bits and pieces about the mechanics as the nights go on. ** In ONaF, there is only a limited power supply for the doors, rather than for the whole building (doors, lights and camera monitor) as in FNaF. ** In the commentary, he said he was to avoid green as possible. There is a cactus on the wall that his friends asked him to draw so he drew it blue. * In the Office, if you click on the cactus, it will say "I am a cactus". * if you click on Ronald McDonald's nose in the Office,it will say "Honk". * If you click on the dog poster (which says DOG), it will say "Bark". * In Five Nights At The Chum Bucket, in the Camera 7 (BF1 Stairs), there's a little figurine of Flumpty that, when you click on it, it says "Hi! I'm an egg.". ONaF series Category:Games Category:One Night at Flumpty's